Yaoi Tattoo
by Blood Moonlight
Summary: Roxas loves Tattoos, Axel is a tattoo artist. Roxas becomes his apprentice, but is it more then he can handle? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own The Characters

* * *

"Sora, have you seen my keys?" Roxas called, searching through the couch cushions.

"Try the counter" Sora said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself come coffee.

Roxas went over to the counter which, of course, his keys were laying on. He rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys and kissing the top of Sora's head.

"Thank you" he said "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Good luck" Sora said, smiling at his twin, nodding.

'Hope I don't need it' he thought heading out the door, sliding into his car. He turned down the radio alittle as Third Eye Blind came through the speakers. He looked over, seeing the portfolio on the seat, and smiled.

He started to drive, heading towards town. More specifically he was headed for Nobody Ink, a tattoo parlor. He was hoping to get apprenticeship at the parlor, so that he would be closer to getting his license in tattooing. He loved tattoos, looking at them, getting them, it didn't matter. And Nobody Ink was the best place in town.

He parked his car down a side street, and took a deep breath. Grabbing his portfolio, he headed toward the parlor, and opened the door. The bell on the door rang, giving him away. The guy who was sitting at the counter looked up. The guy had silver hair and aqua eyes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The guy asked, smiling.

"I'm, uh, I'm here to see if you have any apprentice openings?" he said, blushing alittle as he walked up to the counter.

"We might, let me go grab Axel real quick, I'm Riku, by the way" The guy, Riku, said, heading towards the back.

Roxas nodded, looking around. Painting were hung all around the shop, many of them had a tattoo style to them.

"So, I hear you're looking for an apprenticeship" Roxas jumped, looking around to see another guy, blonde hair, styled alittle like a mullet.

"Are you Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Naw, I'm Demyx" he said, happily "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" Roxas said, smiling alittle.

"So, why do you want to be a tattoo artist?" he asked, tilting his head to the side alittle.

"I've just always loved tattoos" Roxas said "I kinda got addicted after my first tattoo, so I figured I should get a job to match the addiction"

Demyx smiled.

"I like him, Axel" he said, turning towards the counter.

Roxas looked behind Demyx and his jaw almost hit the ground. A guy was standing there, leaning against the wall, lean and muscular. His hair was bright red and spiked out wildly. He had a sharp chin and high cheek bones, and small tear drop tattoos under his green eyes.

"Gorgeous" he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Axel smirked, pushing off the wall and walking towards him, reaching out a hand. Roxas took it, thinking to shake it, but Axel brought it to his lips, kissing it.

Roxas gritted his teeth, pulling his hand away.

"What's your name?" Axel asked, smiling.

"Roxas" he said shortly.

"Okay, Roxy, let's see your work" Axel said, taking his portfolio and looking through it.

Roxas blushed angrily at the nickname, but stayed quiet. He wanted the job after all.

"Looks like you have some talent" Axel said, looking up at him, "I think we have room for an apprentice" he said looking at the other two, who nodded "Hayner will agree I'm sure. Congrats kid"

Roxas couldn't help but smile, "Seriously?"

Axel nodded, "When can you start?"

"Any time!"

"Tomorrow, 7:30, you're going to help set up" Axel said smiling.

"Thank you so much" Roxas said, "I'll be here tomorrow"

Axel smirked as Roxas left.

"Oh boy" Riku said "That kid doesn't know what he got himself into"

* * *

TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!!!! REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME!!!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own The Characters

* * *

Roxas woke up the next morning, bright and early. He smiled as he thought of the job he was going to. Sora had been so happy for him last night.

He sat up, and stretched, going over to his closet and picking out clothes. His grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red teeshirt. Pulling on some boxers, he got dressed, finishing with his converse.

He headed down stairs, grabbing himself some poptarts as he headed towards the door, grabbing his keys on the way. He started to drive, heading towards the shop, ready to start working.

He parked in the same place as yesterday, locking up his car and headed towards the shop. He looked at his watch, 7:15. He was early, hopefully someone was there. He pushed the door gently, and it opened. He smiled and headed inside.

"Hello?" he called gently.

"Roxy?" Axel's voice rang out through the shop, moments before the man appeared. "You're early"

"I-I guess I didn't want to be late" he said, shrugging "It's Roxas by the way"

"Aw you don't like my nickname for you?" Axel asked, pouting alittle.

"I-no it's not that," he said, stuttering "I, it's just only one person called me Roxy"

Axel shrugged, "Okay, Roxas, lets get to work then, shall we?"

Roxas nodded and followed Axel as he lead him to the back. Four stations were set up, all very clean and organized. The artist's name was written on a sign at each one. Axel, Riku, Demyx, and Hayner.

"Lesson One," Axel said, turning to Roxas, "Learning the set up. Basically, we all have the same one, you just have to make sure you know how to set it up, and make sure none of the needles are exposed before they're ready"

Roxas nodded and watched as Axel showed him the set up. Inks there, needles there, tattoo guns on the left, stencil sheets to the right. It was fairly simple really.

"Now, for the time being, you're going to work the front desk" Axel said, "Work with clients, future clients, and making appointments. On the low days, you're going to observe the tattooing process. You can observe anyone, but Hayner, he doesn't play very nice with others. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded.

"Appointment sheets are in the top draw, pens on the desk and really it's all very easy" Axel said smiling at him.

"Okay" Roxas said, getting himself all set up at the desk.

Axel smirked and went to go finish up a tattoo design for a customer. Roxas smiled and looked at the appointment sheet, there were quiet abit. It looked like only Riku and Axel were working today.

Roxas nodded and sat down on the stool that was behind the desk, getting ready for the day ahead.

Axel walked over to Roxas, and stood behind him, smirking alittle.

"Do you know how to make coffee?" Axel asked, and Roxas jumped out of his skin.

"Y-yeah" Roxas said, trying to calm his heartbeat.

Axel leaned down alittle, so their faces were at the same level. "Do you mind making some? Machine is in the back room"

Roxas nodded, and tried to go around Axel. Axel didn't move, "Excuse me"

Axel smirked and stepped aside as the blushing blonde practically ran to the back room. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun" he said to himself, going back to his station.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!

MORE LATER!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own The Characters

* * *

Roxas was trying to breath normally as he made coffee. It was uncomfortable to have Axel standing that close. He shuddered as he set up the coffee, making sure there would be enough once Riku came in.

Once that was done, he headed back to the front, making sure that he'd be ready for the day ahead. Around 7:45 Riku came in, yawning widely, and heading towards his station. Roxas watched as he laid down on his table, looking like he was going to go asleep again. Roxas went to the back room and poured some coffee into two cups, figuring Axel might want some too. He turned, and almost bumped into Axel. Luckily he didn't, because he had hot coffee after all.

Roxas blushed alittle, "H-how do you like your coffee?"

Axel smirked, "Black is fine, but Riku likes two creams in his" Roxas nodded and handed Axel his cup, turning to put cream into Riku's. Once he did he went to the front to give Riku his coffee.

"Bless you" Riku said sitting up and taking a sip. His eyes widened alittle "Strong"

"I'm sorr-" Roxas started, but Riku shook his head.

"Strong is good, but you better worn Axel" Riku said smiling, "Strong coffee with nothing in it makes Axel, well let's just say it's better for he doesn't drink it" Roxas nodded and hurried back to the backroom, and gasped, seeing Axel drink the coffee.

"Axel!" Roxas said "I made the coffee stron-"

Axel smirked and looked at Roxas. "Riku! Stop teasing him, he's to innocent to tell you're lying"

Roxas blushed as he heard Riku laughing hysterically in the next room. He stared at the ground, gritting his teeth.

"Aw don't worry Roxy, it's just a joke" Axel said, coming up close to him "We do it to all the new guys, don't be sad"

Roxas looked up and his face heat up more as he noticed how close Axel was, too close. He backed up, but his back hit the wall. He felt trapped.

It didn't help that Axel stepped forward, hands going to either side of his head.

"I-it's fine, I-I'm fine" Roxas stuttered "I-I can t-take a joke"

"You know, when you stutter, it's really cute" Axel said, grinning down at Roxas.

Roxas turned his head, not wanting to look at the red head.

He gasped as he felt something warm against his neck. He ducked under one of Axel's arms, going into the front and sitting behind the desk, trying to calm himself for the second time today. Both being because of Axel. He was starting to think that he had made a big mistake.

The phone rang and he stood up quick, picking up the phone.

"Nobody Ink, how may I help you today?" Roxas said. he picked up an appointment sheet and started writing in the details the person on the phone gave him, ending with a "Thank you have a nice day"

"Good job kid" He jumped and spun around, but it was only Riku. He walked over and looked over the appointment sheet Roxas had filled out, nodding his head.

Roxas blushed and smiled, glad that he was atleast doing well. Maybe he hadn't been totally mistaken.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it's not so long, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and full of more interesting things. But I'd like to run something about the story by you and see if I should do it.

When I was thinking of it I thought I'd do a three or four part thing. This is the first part with Axel and Sora, and then next will be another pairing, but along the same story line.

Tell Me What You Think!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own The Characters

* * *

Roxas groaned as he woke up the next, smiling and ready to go. Yesterday had gone well, other then the occasional prank from Riku or Axel, but those were mild.

He got up and pulled on a jeans and a teeshirt. He yawned as he headed down stairs and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Sora sitting on the couch, fully dressed.

"You're up early" Roxas said, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"I thought I'd go with you to work today, there's a bookstore not to far from the parlor and I thought I'd see if there were any openings there" Sora said cheerily, "Plus I'd get to see where you work".

Roxas nodded, yawning again "Well if you're coming then let's be off"

Sora nodded and bounced out the door. How he was so hyper so early was beyond Roxas. Sora was already in the passanger seat when Roxas got out there. He rolled his eyes affectionately at his brunette twin as he started the car and headed to the parlor. Roxas parked his car and headed towars the parlor.

"I'm going to head over to the book store, I'll come over in alittle while" Sora said, heading down the sidewalk. Roxas nodded and entered the tattoo parlor.

"Honey, you're home!" Axel's voice rang through the parlor and Roxas rolled his eyes, going to the back stations to start the set up.

Axel was sitting at his station, all of his stuff set up already. Roxas started to get the other's stuff out, needles, inks, wipes, and tattoo guns. He pulled out boxes of gloves, setting them at the stations. He did a mental check list and then headed towards the 'personel room' or the back room. He was starting to set up the coffee when he felt hands on his sides, sliding down to his hips and up to his ribs. He shivered, blushing alittle as he turned to see Axel grinning.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, hating that he stuttered when he was trying to sound angry.

"You looked tense" Axel said, smirking, "I thought I'd help"

"I'm not tense" Roxas said, going back to making the coffee. He was pressed against the counter, trying to get some distance between Axel and himself. The red head made him fell so uncomfortable, or was it just that he seemed to ignore personal space?

Roxas started the coffee maker and turned, wanting to go to the front room, but blocked by a certain, red head with a smirk. Roxas looked away, blushing as Axel rested his hands on the counter, an arm on either side of him.

"You blush alot" Axel said, his face close to Roxas'. Roxas gulped and looked down.

"It's cute" Axel said, lifting his chin so they were looking at each other.

"Hello? Axel? Roxas?" Roxas' eyes widened alittle as he heard Demyx. "No sex in the back room guys!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Own The Characters

* * *

Roxas' face was as red as could be. Axel was to, and clutching his stomach as he howled with laughter. Roxas pushed him out of the way and stormed out of the personel room, looking down so he wouldn't have to see the grin on Demyx's face.

"So what we're you guys doing back there?" Demyx asked.

"Making coffee" Roxas murmured, wishing he were invisible. He started to set up appointment cards, making sure that he could get to them.

"Yeah? Axel wasn't molesting you in the back?" Roxas blushed more but turned away, shaking his head. Demyx giggled, going into the personel room.

The bell on the door rang and a blonde guy, alittle older than himself came in, strutting to the back. Roxas watched him as he walked to the station wtih the plaque 'Hayner' on it. 'Guess that's him' Roxas thought sarcastically.

------A couple hours later------

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked up to see Sora, walking happily up to the counter.

"Hey Sora" Roxas said as he straightened everything up. "How was the bookstore?"

"Well I'll tell you what they aren't, they aren't hiring" Sora said "Anymore!"

"You got the job?"

Sora nodded happily.

Roxas smiled, slipping out from behind the counter to hug his twin.

"Roxas, not sexually harassing the customers" Axel said smirking.

Roxas rolled his eyes, pulling away from Sora. "Sora, this is Axel, Axel this is my twin brother, Sora"

Axel looked at Sora and smiled "Nice to meet'cha"

"Nice to meet you too" Sora said happily.

"Sora just got a job at the bookstore two shops over" Roxas said, explaining their celebration.

"Congrats" Axel said, then put an arm around Sora's shoulders "Let me introduce you to your brother's co-workers"

Roxas rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel a small pang in his stomache as he looked at Axel's arm around Sora's shoulders.

He shook it off and headed to the back.

Demyx was hugging Sora, Hayner was rolling his eyes, Axel was smirking, and Riku was.... blushing? Roxas didn't know that Riku could blush. Very odd.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, and more exciting. This one is just to get me back into the swing of this. Again sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Own The Story Or Characters

just so you know, this chapter is in a more open point of view.

* * *

Axel sat at his station sketching something up. He was working on a sleeve piece to put on display. It was only half a sleeve, for the upper arm, but he liked it alot. Heck, he'd get it himself if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have room on either of his arms. Both were absolutely covered.

Even though he'd probably put it on display later, he almost didn't want to. He didn't want some random person to get this, he wanted someone that would appreciate it. Someone who had cute slim arms, not bulky arms. Someone with pretty pale skin, not a freakish tan. Someone who was leaning against the reception counter and helping a customer out.

Axel smirked as he looked at Roxas. 'Yes that'd be perfect' he thought.

Once Roxas had bid the customer a good day Axel put his plan into action.

"Roxas, come here for a second" Axel called, smiling as the blonde obiediantly came over. The sleeve design was already on the transfer paper and ready to go onto that pale skin.

"What's up Axel?" Roxas asked, standing before the redhead.

"What kind of tattoos do you have?" Axel asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Um I don't have many" Roxas said, blushing alittle bit. "I just turned 18 alittle while ago. I got a roman numeral of a 13 inbetween my shoulder blades and heart thing Sora designed for me"

"A heart thing?" Axel said confused, "Show me it" then added as an after thought "Please?"

Roxas blushed, but lifted up his shirt alittle to show an outline of a heart with wings and a crown around his belly button.

Axel desperately wanted to touched it.

"Seems like something your brother would design" Axel said nodding. "Well since you seem okay with letting people design your tattoos, I got one for you"

Roxas looked at him, confused.

"Please?" Axel said, pouting alittle "I drew up a design for a half sleeve and I want it to be on someone who appreciates ink like I do, please?"

"I-I guess so" Roxas said blushing alittle and letting his shirt fall back into place.

"Cool, so let's do this" Axel said, pulling Roxas to sit down and started to shave his arm.

"Now?" Roxas said, his voice cracking alittle

"Of course" Axel said smiling "Demyx, take over up front for a bit, Roxy's on break"

"Okay" Demyx said, giggling as he went to the front.

Axel wet down Roxas' arm and pressed the tracing paper to his skin, then pulled it off gently. The design sticking to Roxas' skin. "Perfect, let's do this"

"I don't get to see it?" Roxas asked, alittle annoyed.

Axel smirked "Nope. It's a surprise"

Roxas sighed. "So what was your first tattoo?" he asked as Axel started to draw on his skin with the needle.

"The ones on my face" Axel said smiling as he drew a curved line. He heard Roxas gasp alittle as he did.

"Oh?" He said.

"Mhmm, I got them at 15, my cousin got something similar except he got these red lines near the corners of his eyes"

"Wow" Roxas said "Your parents let you get a tattoo at 15?"

"Not really" Axel said, "Me and my cousin got fake id's so that we could get tattoos"

Roxas smiled "That seems like something you would do"

Axel laughed alittle, but went quiet as he started to do the more detailed stuff.

Roxas watched him as he ran the needle over his skin. He looked so beautiful when he was concentrating. His green eyes were so bright and happy. Roxas could tell that he loved what he was doing.

Neither of them seemed to realize that time was passing quickly. Clients came in and out, but the redhead and blonde were in their own world. Axel was so enthralled by this tattoo, and being able to touch Roxas' soft skin. It was so amazing.

"Did you say something to Riku yesterday?" Roxas asked, after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"When Sora was here yesterday, Riku was blushing. Did somebody say something?" Roxas asked curiously.

Axel snorted, "Um, no, no one said anything"

Roxas looked at Axel confused, but Axel wasn't looking at him.

"Looks like you're all done" Axel said, wiping down the blonde's arm and stepping back, "Now you can go look at it"

Roxas smiled and went over to the mirror. He gasped.

"It-It's beautiful" He said, unable to look away.

It was hard to explain the tattoo, it was fiery, that's for sure. Multicolored flames were weaved around his arm, swirling and curling in smokey designs. And in the middle of all the flames was a card, the eight of hearts. Roxas couldn't take his eyes away from the tattoo.

"You like it?" Axel asked, coming over with bandages.

Roxas nodded unable to speak. Axel smiled and started to wrap up his arm with alot of care. He turned and looked around, and noticed that no one was there. He looked at the clock, closing had passed an hour ago.

"Wow, that took longer than excepted" Axel said, going into the back and cleaning up "Since I took up your lunch break, how about I take you to dinner, on me. What do you say?"

There was no reply.

"Roxas?"

The redhead went out to the front and saw Roxas staring at the ground like it was very interesting.

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, and the older boy noticed a tear sliding down the boy's cheek before he collasped to the floor.

* * *

dun Dun DUN Cliffhanger, you know I love to write them. I'll try to get the next part out quick.

Also I'm going to be starting Inked Hearts, which is going to be connected to this story, but will be about Sora and Riku!

Next is going to be Tattoo of This Broken Heart, a Demyx and Zexion story.

And last but certainly not least since it is one of my favorites is Blood and Ink, A Hayner and Seifer story!

Give me feedback Please! Review or Message, your opinions are awesome and your incouragement is loved lol.


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Own The Story Or Characters

just so you know, this chapter also in a open point of view.

* * *

"Axel?" Axel woke with a start and looked around. Roxas was laying in his bed, looking at him.

"Roxas, are you ok?" He said sitting up straight in his chair next to the bed.

"Yeah?" Roxas said, sounding confused "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Axel asked gently.

"I remember the tattoo you gave me, then I got sad...." Roxas stared at the covers that were over his legs. "Then... nothing"

"You collasped" Axel said gently, "I was worried about you so I brought you to my apartment. It's a really good thing you're light"

Roxas smiled alittle, but it was a sad smile.

"Are you hungry?" Axel asked, "I can make you something. Pasta, toast, pizza, poptarts? Whatever you like"

"Toast, I guess" Roxas said, sitting up.

Axel smiled and walked a couple of feet to the counter. His apartment was small, but he liked it alot. He had had this apartment since he was in college and he had grown attached to it.

He popped the bread into the toast and went back to the blonde. Roxas was looking around the room, taking everything in. But also trying to remember what had happened at the shop. He had passed out? That seemed odd, he wasn't the type to do that. He concentrated hard.

He hugged himself, rubbing his shoulders, or tried to. One of them was still bandaged. He tilted his head.

"You can take that off if you want" Axel said. Roxas nodded and started to take off the bandages. Axel came over with a bottle and wet down his tattoo. "Seems healthy, that's good"

Roxas nodded and looked at it, gasping. Everything rushed back. The tattoo, the sadness, the pain, then the darkness.

A sob escaped Roxas' lips and he curled up into the fetal position. Axel rushed over, holding Roxas close, whispering in his ear. Roxas' clutched Axel's shirt tightly, sobbing into his chest. Axel rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

Five minutes later, Roxas let out alittle cough, pulling away only alittle. He wiped his eyes and looked at Axel.

"I'm sorry" Roxas said "Your shirt is all wet"

"Don't worry about it" Axel said, rubbing Roxas' back some more. "What's up, what happened, Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head looking away. Axel frown and held Roxas' jaw lightly, making Roxas look at him.

"Tell me the truth, please" he was practically beggin the blonde at this point, hoping that the boy would confide in him.

Roxas looked like he was about to speak, but his lip was trembling. He gasped for air "Axel..."

Axel wrapped his arms around the boy once again, kissing his forehead softly. "It's ok Roxas, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise"

Roxas pulled away, his lips inches from Axel's. Axel could feel his shaking breath against his lower lip. Axel let his hand carress the tear stained cheeks. And then Roxas' lips were touching Axel's just barely, but he could feel something fiery inside of him.

* * *

GASPETH!!!!

Yeah basically...More To Come SOOON!!!!

Review or Message. I love you ALL!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Own The Characters

Still open point of view.

* * *

Axel pulled back gently, looking at Roxas whose eyes were still closed. His mind was going a mile a minute and he couldn't grasp what was happening.

"You just?"

"Yeah"

Axel nodded slowly. "Okay"

"I'm sorry" Roxas said quickly, biting his lip.

"You don't have to be you know" Axel said blushing "It was really nice"

Roxas smiled lightly.

"But you know I'd really like it if you told me what's wrong" Axel said calmly.

Roxas frowned alittle "I uh I was in a relationship with this guy who was a fortune teller and he asked me out with the 8 of hearts (1). He was really sweet but then he started to be a real jerk. He....he was abusive sometimes"

Axel gasped "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry"

Roxas looked up at him quick "Don't be, you didn't know. Besides, I love the tattoo, it's beautiful and it's good to have something that makes me happy"

Axel smiled, holding Roxas close.

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel's neck lightly. Axel shivered.

"Let's get some sleep ok?" Axel said laying Roxas down on the bed. He went to get up, but Roxas held onto his arm.

"You don't have to go" Roxas said blushing "You can stay"

Axel smiled and nodded, laying next to him and holding him "Night Roxas"

"Night Axel"

* * *

Axel and Roxas jumped as Axel's alarm went off.

Axel groaned and sat up, shutting off his alarm and heading over to the dresser.

"I think I have some clothes you can use" Axel said softly.

"Okay" Roxas said getting up and hugging Axel from behind.

Axel smiled and stroked his arm, pulling a small shirt and some jeans out of the draw. He turned around and kissed Roxas then handed the clothes to him.

Roxas smiled and made a circle motion with his finger. Axel smiled and turned around.

Roxas changed his clothes with his back to Axel. When he turned to the other he blushed and turned back and he saw Axel in just his boxers.

Axel turned around once he was dressed and gave the boy a confused look. "You ok?"

"Yeah" he said still alittle red.

Axel shrugged to himself, "Let's get to work then"

* * *

(1) just in case you don't know cause i didn't know for the longest time, the eight of hearts stands for a love letter.

REVIEW OR MESSAGE!!


End file.
